1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a lamp holder, and more particularly to a lamp holder using U-shaped holding parts to hold lamps.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to meet the requirement of a large-scale liquid crystal display, the bottom lighting backlight module and its interior lamps have to be elongated. As the backlight module is configured upright, the interior lamps are usually curved downward for the gravity, which causes a serious shading issue on the display pictures. In order to prevent the downward deformation of the lamps, a lamp holder is generally used to clamp the middle parts of the lamps.
Referring to FIG. 1, a partial cross-sectional view of the conventional bottom lighting backlight module is shown. The backlight module 100 includes a back plane 110, a diffusion sheet 120, lamps 130 and a lamp holder 140. The back plane 110 is used for setting the lamps 130, while the diffusion sheet 120 for uniformly diffusing the light emitted by the lamps 130. The lamp holder 140 includes a supporting part 142, a fixing part 144, and C-shaped clamping parts 146. The supporting part 142 separates the diffusion part 120 from the lamps 130 by a predetermined distance, and the fixing part 144 is fixed on the back plane 110. The C-shaped clamping parts 146 are used for clamping the lamps 130 in order to prevent the downward deformation of the lamps 130 as the backlight module 100 is configured upright.
However, when the lamp holder 140 is used to hold the lamps 130, the lamps 130 have to be pressed into the C-shaped clamping parts 146. For the opening width of the C-shaped clamping part 146 is smaller than the diameter of the lamp 130, the lamp 130 is easily pressed to break. In addition, the lamp holder 140 can hold one or two lamps only that makes a back light module has to be equipped with a lot of lamp holders, thereby complicating the manufacturing process.